King of Chaos
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Good and Evil. Light and Darkness. He abandoned such notions a long time ago. Yet his battle is not over yet. "In time, your true adversary will appear before you." The one who said that was right.


Kusanagi Godou's Point of View

* * *

The first time I met him was at the start of the third term of my first year at Jounan Academy. I chose that school after I injured my shoulder and decided to quit playing baseball. Jounan's baseball club was abysmal, so I thought it would discourage me from wishing to play baseball again.

Now I can see it was a desperate attempt to ignore the strong emotions I felt. Baseball wasn't the most important thing in my life, but I cherished it nonetheless. Yet I refused to see reality. Maybe that's why I found him interesting.

My classmates and I had just sat down when the teacher walked to the desk and surprised us. "Class, starting today a new student will join us."

Instantly looks of surprise could be seen on the face of all students, even on my own. It was late in the term, so a transfer student at this time of the year is quite strange. Maybe he was someone who was forced to move suddenly?

"You can come in." The teacher called, and the transfer student stepped inside.

He was a boy around my height with short black hair, wearing the standard school uniform. His looks were average and his eyes were grayish-blue. It was that last detail that drew my attention. They weren't happy, sad, curious, annoyed or a myriad other emotions that could give a hint about his personality or the reasons for his presence here. Instead they held a sort of strange intensity, like he was keenly aware of his surroundings and the people around him. Or, as I would learn later, like a young person who experienced a lot of strong emotions in a short time and was forced to grow fast.

The boy walked in front of the teacher's desk and bowed toward us. "My name is Naoki Kashima. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me." His tone was polite, not so strongly but enough for the circumstance.

"Very well Kashima-san. You can sit..." The teacher's gaze swept over the sea of desks and stopped in my direction. "Next to Kusanagi-san."

He nodded and sat on the desk next to mine. Then, as the teacher started his lesson, he turned to me, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's an important name."

It took me a couple of seconds to understand what he meant. "Oh yes. 'Kusanagi' is uncommon, but it's not rare either in the region. My family isn't the only one who bear it."

"I see." He hold out his hand. "You heard it already, but I'm Naoki Kashima. Nice to meet you."

"Godou Kusanagi. Likewise." I shook his hand. That was the start of our friendship.

I ignored the slight tingling I felt when my hand made contact with his'. Even now I can't help but think that if I had paid more attention maybe things would have been different. Or maybe not.

Maybe it was destiny all along.

* * *

Naoki Kashima's Point of View

* * *

After two weeks I could say I liked Jounan Academy. It was a whole lot more large and opulent compared to my old school, but aside from that it wasn't so much different from a normal Japanese institute with normal students.

If one didn't include Nanami, Sorimachi and Takagi in the list. There were even times when they managed to creep me out. Me, of all people. Godou had started to call them the "Three Idiots". I agreed with him.

Godou Kusanagi was the first person I befriended here at Jounan. He seemed a normal guy at first, but he had the uncanny ability to attract the romantic attention of all the girls while being completely obvious to it. It wasn't an act; he seriously couldn't take a hint. Apparently his grandfather was some sort of playboy and he ended up inheriting his talents, even if Godou himself greatly disagreed with that claim.

Even then, I was glad to have met them. They treated me like a _normal_ person.

Except this long brown-haired girl I saw every now and then in the school halls. She tried to conceal it, but every time she happened to be nearby I noticed she stole serious, and a bit fearful, glances at me. I sensed some magical power emanating from her, but the feeling of it was wholly unfamiliar. Was she a Devil Summoner? Or a miko blessed by a god?

Once again I cursed the old man. If only he gave me more information about this world instead of dumping me here with only the clothes I was wearing, a laptop and my entire bank account in liquid cash. I didn't enjoy those first two weeks. At all. Still, the girl never did anything so I decided to leave her be. I didn't want troubles if I could help it.

All my good intentions proved for naught when, after the vacation in March, Godou came back _changed_. How I couldn't tell, but he had a shitload of magical power, comparable to a very strong demon, and didn't feel fully human anymore.

Just. Great.

Godou behaved as usual, but at the beginning every time the two of us met there was a pause before his reply, like he was confused by something and couldn't come up with an answer. I didn't know if it was Godou's new magical power or the change itself, but the Magatamas started stirring from their slumber when I was near him. I suppressed them back every time it happened: there was no way I was going into _that_ again. Eventually the pauses disappeared and our relationship went back to normal.

I can in good faith say me witnessing that was a complete accident. I was turning back home after finishing my part-time job when I passed next to a bridge in the residential zone. Due to the late hour pedestrians and cars were absent, but in the middle of the bridge Godou stood surrounded by seven shady guys wearing masks. Judging by their injured bodies they were in the middle of a fight.

My eyes widened when weapons like swords, axe and guns suddenly appeared in the shady guys' hands, likely conjured by magic. I didn't want any trouble, but if there was one thing I never tolerated they were bullies. So I prepared to run there and save Godou.

And then Godou summoned a giant [Boar] that sent the bridge flying with a headbutt.

"...What."

My thoughts in a nutshell. It looked like a Demon Summoning, but I never met a demon like that [Boar]. Even more surprising was that no one died despite the amount of destruction. Without being seen I followed Godou and the men to a nearby park, but since they spoke in Italian I didn't understand a word. I didn't know Godou could speak Italian so fluently. What I caught were two names, Salvatore and Erica, and a place, Milan.

It looked like Godou was caught up in a rather troublesome situation. But since I discovered he was capable of defending himself I didn't pursued the matter further. There was no reason for me to get involved.

Sadly a month later, in the middle of the night, I sensed a great and powerful presence enveloping Tokyo. A great canopy of darkness was slowly covering the city, snuffling out all forms of light: even the stars weren't visible anymore. I tried to light up a lighter: I could sense the warmth, but the flame was invisible.

"Tch." Biting back a curse I wore my normal clothes, a grey hoodie with skin-tight black shorts and skater shoes, and rushed in the direction the strong power was coming from.

I arrived just in time to witness the exchange between the long brown-haired girl, Mariya Yuri, and a woman in white clothes that identified herself as [Athena].

The Greek Goddess of War. Of that Pantheon the only one I met back in the Vortex World were Nyx and Dionysus, so I wasn't very sure about what they were capable of. But Athena was powerful, of that I was certain. And judging from the pallor spreading on Mariya's skin the miko was reacting negatively to the divine aura.

I sighed. "No other choice." With a display of blinding speed I grabbed her body and carried her away to a safe distance. I cast a quick **Diarama** to help her recover.

"Wha...you?" She whispered in surprise.

I simply nodded. "Questions later." I turned my back to her and started walking toward Athena, my face set in a cool mask.

"What art thou that surpasses human limits unassisted?" The Goddess spoke with a small excited smile.

"Someone who should mind his own business, but is too stubborn to do so." I flexed my hand. Inside my chest I could feel the bloodlust emanating from the Magatamas growing stronger, meaning I didn't have much time before the transformation was triggered and the spell of concealment broke. "Sorry, but I'm going to defeat you."

Athena's smile grew wider. "Such confidence. Thou will make a fine distraction till the God-slayer arrives."

God-slayer? Before I can question her further the wind blew and formed a powerful whirlwind. When it dissipated two figures I knew well stood in its place.

"Naoki?"

"Hello Godou. Hello Blandelli-san." I greeted my classmates.

* * *

Kusanagi Godou's Point of View

* * *

What was happening? I'd been summoned by Mariya using one of my authorities, ready to fight Athena, only to see one of my classmates standing before the [Heretic Goddess] like he wanted to fight her. I had to stop him!

"What are you doing here Naoki? Please retreat: she is-"

"Athena, a Goddess. Very dangerous. Yes I know." He knew? How? Could it be that Naoki was a mage? I remembered that, since I became a Campione, every time he was nearby I could feel my body being infused with energy, the reaction I associated with a Heretic God's presence. But instead of filling me up it always stopped and began shrinking and growing back and forth in an erratic manner. I never understood why, but since there was no way Naoki was a Heretic God I never mentioned it. But I never reacted like that around Erica and other mages, so...?

"Actually I have a question I always wanted to ask you." He smiled slightly. Why that smile filled me with dread? "Castello Sforzesco, Milan. The Colosseum, Rome. Do you have anything to do with their destruction?"

"Urgh!" I grimaced. I didn't know how he knew, but I couldn't exactly deny it. "I didn't intentionally destroy them, it just sort of...happened."

His left eyebrow raised. "The destruction of two important ancient Italian landmarks just sort of happened?" Yeah, it sounded lame even to me. He shook his head. "It's that boar of yours, right? I want to leave the fight to you, but I made a promise to a certain someone that I will protect Tokyo. So, just this once, leave it to me."

"Are you saying you can actually fight a god?" Was my cautious and semi-optimistic response.

"Sadly, it's nothing new for me." Was his casual remark before he turned back toward Athena. He removed his hoodie and tossed it aside, leaving his torso bare. He stood straight, feet wide, and crossed his arms over his chest.

The next moment a new terrifying pressure fell over the surroundings. It was an aura of power, but unlike anything I had ever sense. It was strong. It was heavy.

It was dark. Not the innate majesty typical of gods, but a menacing and devious feeling that spoke only of bloodlust and carnage.

And the one emitting it was none other than Naoki himself, the ground under his feet cracking under the sheer force released. Bound in a paralyzing stupor I watched as his body underwent a transformation.

Symmetrical black tattoos started appearing all over his arms, legs, torso and face, the edges pulsing with a neon green outline. A large black horn grew from the back of his neck, its whole presence screaming unnaturalness. Finally his eyes changed from grayish-blue to a glowing gold. Just looking at them filled me with indescribable dread.

Athena was no longer smiling. She was bewildered. "What is thou?"

Naoki's smile grew predatory. "I am a human. Who acquired the strength of a demon!" He shouted before charging at Athena.

No, I couldn't call it a charge, even with my enhanced senses he was difficult to track. No human should be capable of such speed.

Naoki. Just, just who are you?!

* * *

Naoki Kashima's Point of View

* * *

[ Play: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Original Soundtrack - Boss Battle ]

Godou could probably handle this battle, but he just confirmed to me every time he fights something big ends in rubbles. I promised Lord Masakado I would protect Tokyo, so I couldn't let Godou and his gigantic demon rampage in the middle of the city. No other choice then, even if it means answering some awkward questions once all of this ends.

I will worry about it later. Now I had to kick a god's ass. Again.

As expected from a warrior Goddess, once I started running Athena recovered from her surprise and started launching waves of black magic from her scythe.

I backhanded the first away, much to her consternation. I was drawing power from the Magatama **Djed** that makes me resistant to Death Magic, so her attacks couldn't damage me. Too much. Alternating between dodging and punching her spells away the distance between Athena and I soon shrunk to only ten meters. If the only attacks she knew were Death Spells victory was already mine.

Then the ground starting rumbling. Sensing danger I jumped back, just in time for a giant snake made of sand and stone to rise from the ground, Athena standing straight atop its head. Now this was a little more dangerous.

"Thou. Thou cannot be human. I don't know what thou art, but it makes no difference. What is thy name?"

"Naoki Kashima." I answered while switching to another Magatama, one more suited for the task ahead. I didn't want to use it, but I had no other choice.

"Naoki Kashima." She nodded. "This one shall remember thy name and the strength thy displayed today. You are a foe worthy of this Goddess's true might!"

At her unseen command the snake reared back its head and shot toward me, its mouth open and ready to devour me whole.

I caught the edges of its maws with my hands and stopped its momentum. The ground under me broke, but I resisted. The Magatama **Gaea** gave me immense physical strength and vitality. Unfortunately after I arrived in this world I found out that using it and the rest of my more powerful Magatamas made me feel ill after a short period of time. I didn't know why, maybe my body still had troubles adapting to the new reality.

So I need to end things quickly. I casted **Tarukaja** on myself and with a yell raised the snake's entire body over my head before violently slamming it on the ground to the other side. I was hoping for Athena to end crushed between the giant body and the ground, but she jumped off. No matter I still had an attack left.

I lifted up my right foot and stomped on the ground. From the point of impact the entire area started to rumble, pure energy radiating from through the cracks.

Dozens of owls and snakes appeared and surrounded me, no doubt called by Athena. I ignored them and crossed my arms over my chest; my head slouched forward as I gathered up energy with **Focus**.

Sharp talons and beaks and poisoned fangs assaulted me, but were unable to even scratch my skin. I brought my crossed arms up over my head, making the earth rumble ever stronger. In front of me Athena was staring at me with wide eyes as she urged her snake to get up and attack. For the first time since the beginning of the fight I could see fear marring her features.

I swung my arms apart and shouted.

"**GAEA RAGE!**"

Everything exploded. Athena's summons were engulfed in bright light and obliterated in a instant. One of my stronger moves, **Gaea Rage** was particularly useful in killing a large amount of enemies all at once. Its strength was so great it remodelled the landscape every time I used it. Not that it was noticeable in the ruins of old Tokyo. Its only weakness was that I couldn't use it in closed and underground areas or I risked to be buried by tons of stones and earth.

I switched to **Murakumo** and casted a quick **Dia**. I surveyed the area: what was once one of Tokyo principal roads was reduced to a smoking crater. I managed to avoid collapsing the nearby buildings, but now deep cracks ran all over their surfaces. Luckily the residents were evacuated before Athena's arrival.

Speaking of the Goddess, she was still alive. Her body was covered in grievous wounds and yet she was standing proudly. "To be able to summon forth the power of the Primordial Earth Mother Goddess...Thou are not a God, but thou don't belong among the children of Pandora either. I ask thee again. What is thou?"

I rolled my left shoulder. "...They call me the Hitoshura, or Demi-Fiend."

"Hitoshura." She repeated, tasting the unfamiliar word. She nodded. I nodded back. There was no more need for words.

I changed. She swung her scythe and I met the blade with my fist. Each of her attacks was incredible, executed with the mastery of someone who trained all his life and beyond in a single field to the point of perfection.

I had no such thing. My blows forsake technique for power, beauty for efficiency. I had absolutely no talent for martial arts, so to fight I relied on my natural instincts and the experience I acquired while surviving in a demon-infested world. Parrying with my left forearm I lashed out with my right first, and switched when the attacks came from the other side. I ignored the wounds inflicted by the scythe and focused on only one goal: the complete destruction of my opponent.

I managed a clear shot and hit Athena in the stomach with such force it sent her back almost ten meters. I ran after her. She summoned a shield with a gorgon's head on the front and a fog of black magic in a desperate attempt to stop me, but it was useless. I changed the **Shock** spell through my arms and hit the shield with an electricity-powered double punch, smashing through it. The blow sent Athena flying. She crashed into a wall and dropped to the ground. With a flash of light Athena reverted to her child form, the piece of stone she took from Mariya Yuri rolling away. So she needed it to stay an adult. Interesting.

[ Stop playing: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Original Soundtrack - Boss Battle ]

Athena shakily stood up and coughed blood. "Is this...defeat?" She chuckled. "But to be bested by one such as thou, perhaps tis not so humiliating. You may deliver the final blow, as is the victor's right."

I raised my hand. Right, I needed to finish her. To steal her life. It would be so easy: I only had to crush her neck or her head. To kill her.

_But normal people don't kill so easily._

I stopped. That..That was right: I was _normal_. I couldn't kill an adversary who already surrendered; it was not how it was done.

I walked to where the piece of stone was and picked it up. So close I could finally see it was in the form of a gorgon's head. "The victor's rights. Then as the victor I demand that you, the loser, obey my requests. Leave this city. Leave Japan. You are forbidden to return to this land again with bellicose intentions. I'll keep this as a token." I put it in my pocket.

Athen looked puzzled. "So you will take a piece of this one's divinity instead of this one's life? Why, when you can take both?"

"I don't need either." I answered truthfully. My tone hardened. "But I will if you force my hand."

She blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Thou art a fascinating existence, Naoki Kashima the Hitoshura. I shall leave the snake with you so that we may meet once more." Having said that she disappeared in another flash of light. I couldn't sense her presence anymore, so he was gone for real.

Sighing I turned back and walked toward Godou and the others. I suppressed the Magatama's power to assume human form again.

While I was fighting another presence joined the group. It was a man in a suit with a smile on his face, but I could tell it was very forced. I ignored him and looked at Godou, who was keeping my hoodie in his hands. He must have picked it up. I held out a hand. "My hoodie please."

Godou was startled. "Eh?! Ah, yes. Here." He gave it to me and I put it back.

"Well that didn't go as planned, though I must say I never expected such a development." Erica commented with a huff.

"Quite." The guy in a suit nodded. "Ah, where are my manners. My name is Amakasu Touma."

"Naoki Kashima." I started to turn away.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked at Godou. "Naoki, what were those tattoos and that horn? How were you able to defeat Athena? Are you a Campione too?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Godou, I don't even know what 'Campione' means."

At my answer both girls had their mouths hanging open. Godou was just confused. Amakasu-san continued smiling.

I sighed. "It was a long night and I'm tired. Can we postpone it until tomorrow? I promise to answer your questions." I frowned. "Well, some of them."

Again I turned and walked away, but like before someone stopped me. "P-Please wait!" Yuri called out.

I glanced at her from over my shoulder. "Yes Mariya-san?"

She hesitated, fidgeting awkwardly, but then she mustered up her courage. "Are...are you a God?"

Silence. Erica looked confused, while Godou had the look of someone who just found the missing piece of a puzzle. Amakasu-san's smile became even more strained.

"No." I answered in a curt tone and left.

This time I managed to go back home without interruptions.

* * *

**This story was inspired by "Lino Doue", written by the great Andivia. If you read it please read his one too: you'll not regret it.**


End file.
